The never ending story
by zippyfox
Summary: this story is about lily and james in the seventh year and how their life goes on from there also will include very detailed wedding please Read and review
1. A new year

Disclaimer: I do not own anything 

A/N: Hope you like this new story I will be updating regularly as I already have the first few chapters done! Hope you like.

Chapter one: James POV

James stood in front of the mirror. He straightened his head boy badge on his jumper. He had been so shocked the day he had received it but he was also proud.

Was this the year he could make Lily see who he really was?

Sirius on the other hand had laughed his head off at the thought of James helping out a Slytherin.

James finished checking that he had packed everything and went down stairs for breakfast.

Sirius and Mr and Mrs potter were already sitting around the table munching on toast. "Morning" Mr potter said cheerfully " I have to be off to work now but have fun at school you two" and with that he kissed Mrs potter on the cheek and left.

"Well now we best get going if you want to get there on time" The boys levitated their trunks down the stairs and reluctantly carried them by hand to the car.

On the way to Kings Cross-Station James thoughts turned to Lilly. He had not forgotten anything about her. He remembered her hair, how soft it was and her eyes, her brilliantly green eyes.

It was his last chance for her to like him.

As they walked in to leaving Mrs potter in the car, having said her goodbyes, they came to platform 9. They stood outside waiting for Remus and Peter to come. They had decided that every year the Marauders would arrive together.

It was not long before Peter and Remus had turned up and they walked together through the barriers of platform 9 and ¾.

James having told Remus and Peter by owl, about him being head boy, heleft for the prefect's compartment.

He only hoped that he knew who the head girl was going to be.

As he opened the door Lily's eyes fell to his own then to his badge.

James smiled when he saw her shocked face.

This year was going to be his year. He just knew it.

Lily's POV:

Lily stood at her wardrobe thinking what to wear. Her eyes fell on the dresser where her head girl badge lay. She smiled. Not only had all her hard work finally paid off but it was something her parents could be proud of.

She finally choose her favourite black jeans and her new green top. Happy with her final choice she went down stairs to eat breakfast. Her mum smiled " you look nice dear, are you already to go"

"Yeah sure all packed and everything"

Her mum smiled sadly. Lily knew her mum hated saying good-bye to her. As they made their way to the station Lily thought about her friend Kris she and her had not seen each other for the whole summer so Lily couldn't wait to see her.

Also the marauders where on her mind. She only hoped that this year, with her being head girl and all, that they would not prank her or Kris.

As she arrived at the gates she said good-bye to her mum and walked through where she met Kris.

" Hi ya how have you been?" she said giving her a hug.

" Great you" but before lily could answer Kris saw her badge " hey lily that's great" the girls caught up on all the holiday gossip before Lily left to go to the heads apartment.

When she got there she saw a sheet of who all the prefects were and all the information she and the head boy would have to give them.

Lily wondered whom Dumbledore would give the position of head boy to.

All Kris could think about was the heads private common room and all the extras she was hoping were in it. Lily could only hope that it was someone nice and not a Slytherin.

Lily saw the door handle pull down, she held her breath.

James Potter walked in.

Lily caught his eye and looked down to his badge. Her eyes widened with horror and to make matters worse James gave, what seemed like, an evil grin.

Lily who was previously looking forward to this year had changed her mind.

Was this going to be the worst year ever?

A/N: hey I hope you liked it and please review

Next chapter coming up soon!

Lisa


	2. James' change

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

A/N: hey thanks to BrItTsR for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!

Please review people!

Chapter 2: James' change

After a few minutes of Lily's staring James spoke " er maybe we should tell the prefects what they are doing this year?"

Lily said instantly "yes, sorry it's just I never expected you to be head boy, out of all people"

"Me too but I promise I wont make you look bad" and with that he walked through the door in to the prefect compartment.

Lily now went back to her shocked face. Had James Potter, the boy who had always pranked her, changed?

After telling the prefects their new schedules for the year, Lily and James walked and talked.

"So how was your holidays?" lily asked breaking the silence

"Okay but my parents where busy a lot with Aurror stuff so I didn't get to see them much"

"Your parents are Aurrors that's cool"

"So how was your holiday?" James said but before Lily could answer Sirius can bounding over.

"Hey I bet you were shocked to see old Prongs as head boy eh" Lily laughed. Sirius was giving her his ever-famous grin that made most girls blush.

Kris walked over behind Sirius checking out his ass. She had fancied Sirius for two years now but still hadn't made a move.

"How about you to lovely ladies share a compartment with us" said Remus appearing at the door.

Kris practically jumped at the chance and ran through the door nearly knocking Peter to the ground.

Sirius followed and James stuck his hand out for Lily to follow.

Was James trying to be a gentleman? Lily walked in blushing slightly as she remember the time she had seen James topless in the boys dormitories. She had to admit all the Quidditch he did had done wonders for his body.

The journey went very quick as during that time they had had a game of truth or dare where most of the boys had a prank to do before midnight.

When the train finally stopped they all went up to the castle in the carriages. James and Lily had to report to professor Dumbledore at the end of the feast. So when everyone had eaten till they could explode James and Lily headed off to Dumbledore's office.

"Well I hope that you two wouldn't mind me saying but you both will make excellent heads this year" he gave a short pause before he continued "also to reward the fact that you are head boy and girl you will both receive a common room to share, let me show you it"

They began to walk through the school and after passing the Gryffindor common room they found a portrait of a mermaid

"Goldfish" Dumbledore said the password and lead the two through the door.

"I will leave you two to look around but remember to return to your dormitories" and with that he left leaving the two stunned.

It was beautiful. There were two large desks at either sides of the room and a large fireplace with a sofa and chairs around it.

"This is going to be the best year ever," said James out loud but not to anyone in particular. Lily grin this was going to be great, and deep down she was quite glad that she got to spend more time with James. He had changed and Lily was starting to like it.

After looking through the bookshelves several times the pair left to return to the common room where they met their friends who seemed to be eagerly awaiting to see what news they brought.

"It's huge padfoot, great for marauders meetings…"

"Kris it has a lot of space to revise in and all the books you could ever need"

"You lot the password is Goldfish okay so you can use it whenever you want" James said proudly as if being head boy had done something great for them.

"Too right you became head boy for a reason mate," Sirius said proudly.

"So is there enough space for my gymnastics?" said Kris to Lily.

"Yeah sure, you guy's I'm going to go to bed you coming Kris" she nodded and left with lily.

The boy's turned to each other and looked at James "you think your going to get her this year mate" said Remus

"I sure hope so guy's, I sure hope so"

Next week: Sirius finds out that Kris likes him and wonders what to do. Lily and James fall in to an awkward position.

A/N: hope you like that chapter and please please review the next chapter will be up soon. The more you review the more I update.

Lisa


	3. crush and fall?

A/N: Hey thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry it took along time to update! Well here's the next chapter.

Sirius was late. He knew he should never of had a shower but his hair needed a wash and what if girls started to talk. He ran around the corner to find Lily and Kris talking in hushed voices.

"Well maybe you should just make it more obvious that you like him" lily said and with this comment Sirius listened closer.

"I know but loads of girls like him and maybe he won't realise that I like him"

"Well lets talk about his later cause I need to go to the library now" there was a pause and as Sirius was about to turn away when he heard lily say quietly "who would have thought that you liked Sirius black!" the girls started to giggle before they walked down the corridor.

Kris liked him! He could not believe it. He had liked Kris as a friend and as she had got older and more beautiful he had never thought about her in that way but now…?

He began to walk to the meeting place where he, James, Remus and Peter where meant to be 5 minutes ago. He would have to give this a lot of thought.

Later that night Lily and James set off for their patrol and they began talking about, surprisingly, Quidditch. It wasn't until they heard talking from around the corner that they stopped.

James took out his wand and turned the corner. He seemed to be shielding lily from what ever was around the corner. Lily blushed to herself. She could not believe she was falling for…

All of a sudden her thoughts were jogged when whoever was round the corner ran and knocked James down whom then fell on Lily.

Lily's breathing started to quicken as she felt him between her legs. She looked up just to see him turning away.

He jumped up quickly pulling Lily up with him.

He began to talk very fast "I didn't mean to Lily it was my fault he just knock me off my balance I'm sorry"

Lily laugh and James wearily laughed with her. He looked in to her eyes and said in a whisper "should we go back now"

"Yeah come on lets go"

When lily was in her bed she wrote in her diary.

_I cannot believe it! I think I like James maybe because he's acting different but I will have to see what happens. You never know if he asks me out to hogsmead I might say yes! _

She ended her diary here before falling asleep. Her diary however fell to the floor and under her bed.

Next chapter: Remus finds the diary but how it's in the girl's room?

Sirius attempts to tell Kris how he feels which is how you may ask? Well wait and see also Lily and James share a dream ohhhhh!

A/N: hey I am so sorry that it is short but this chapter is better than no chapter right? I will update soon please review!

Thanks to

**RAVENNOIRE** you're so sweet hope you like this chapter and please review! Once again sorry it's short also I love your story!

**Piccola56565 **thank you for reviewing and sorry but I Suck at punctuation and spellings so sorry. Please review

**BrItTsR** thanks for reviewing my story and please review this chapter also I love your stories

Please review people

Thanks Lisa


End file.
